Age of Strife 2: Episode 08
Recap ]] The Blackguard, which are Forces from the Eastern Duchy reinforcing the West Duchy, are pushing their advantage against the Orcs and are trying to push the Orcs back into the hills and have entered the forest. The eastern lords are thankful for the help, but consider the leadership of the Blackguard hot-headed and overly ambitious. The last harvest around Waadsworth has been gathered, and there is enough food for the town to survive the winter. Sunday, 11th December, 56 AoS The family have finished healing up after their last adventure at the Thorne Estate. It is Luther's birthday in 2 days time. Luther gives the necklace they got on their last adventure to Uncle Joseph Thorne to study. A servant tells the family that a middle aged knight, Kel Reginald, with one hand has come to speak with the Thorne Family. The family meet him in a parlour. Kel Reginald is wearing chainmail armor, and has lost his left hand, has a sheaved arming sword, in his 40s or 50s, unshaven with salt & pepper growth, tussled hair, refined features and deepset eyes. Kel Reginald lost his hand during service in combat against the enemy in a campaign against the monsters of Nixon. Kel Reginald explains that he is here for a head guard job. Kel Reginald is a former retainer of Countess Lorwind until he lost his hand 10 years ago. Luther agrees to hire Kel Reginald on. Kel Reginald asks his younger brother, Arthur, be hired on as a squire. Luther agrees. The family decide to head out to the Shadewood, selling more ale to the centaurs of River Grove along the way. They load up the wagon and have it pulled by 2 donkeys. They estimate they'll get to River Grove. They leave Waadsworth around midday from the north gate and head South-Westward. As they go along the edge of the swamp, they spot some movement from the swamp, bobbing up and down. The party try to ignore them, but the figures move closer and closer. As they get closer, the party realise they are 5 Goblins riding 5 Giant Frogs. The Goblin Hunting party is moving towards them aggressively. The family open fire. The Goblins attack the Donkeys with thrown Javelins, killing one (Doris) and aggravating the other (Spike). Spike the donkey starts to bolt and cart starts to move. The party kill 2 goblins and wound 2 of them. The goblins then retreat. Stefan kills one retreating wounded goblin. Ginger goes to stop Spike the Donkey and soothes it. Stefan ties to ride one of the Giant Frogs left behind, but it doesn't work. After the battle, the group decide to head back to Waadsworth. They don't want to tell Lord William Thorne that his donkey Dorris is dead, but Ginger reminds the party that Lord Thone is blind, so they can replace it with a new donkey, and call the new Donkey Dorris. The family get back to town and buy the donkey (18 HP). Then they head back to the Thorne Estate and Stefan rests up from his injuries. Monday, 12th December, 56 AoS Ginger, Luther and Stefan head out again with Spike and Dorris II. The journey this time to River Grove goes without incident, and they arrive at the edge of the forest safely. Stefan gives Luther his birthday gift a day early, a new Horn. The Horn has inscribed on it "I Blow Myself". Luther awkwardly thanks Stefan for the horn, then uses it to summon the Centaur. After 20 minutes 4 armed Centaur come out to meet with the party. Luther offers ale in exchange for information. He asks about the giants, including the one who recently attacked Waadsworth. Hagthor's Claim is called "The Pox Lands" by the Centaurs, and they also say the Giants have Giant tempers. The family hand over the ale and the Centaurs start to drink. Luther asks about the Shadewood, and the Centaurs say "The Whisperwood" is too dangerous for the party. They say ghosts of all many of beings haunt the woods. All Centaur who have ever gone inside have never come back. The last topic Luther asks about is magic. The Centaurs say only the wisest of their kind can past the Great Blessings, and talk about them communing with the gods for their power. The Centaur can't explain how the Clerical Magic works, only the Great Wise Ones understand how the Blessings work. The Centaurs return into their woods and Stefan points how how one-sided the trade was, they gave up all the ale for knowledge that wasn't useful. Stefan and Ginger are both happy with Luther's interest in gaining magic. Luther says magic would be useful to learn and help their family gain power. The family then head onwards towards the Shadewood. They camp for the night in the plains, a mile from the Shadewood. During the night, during Ginger's watch, she hears whispers coming from the woods. At one point Ginger thinks she hears a whisper from Tybarodite. Then Ginger hears the sound of dogs. Ginger doesn't leave the camp and stays on watch. Tuesday, 13th December, 56 AoS Everyone wakes up without incident. Ginger tells the others about the whispers she heard. Stefan wants to just burn down the Shadewood, but Luther says they better not. They decide to head on to investigate the woods regardless. They leave their cart behind, but bring their 2 donkeys with them. The cover of the trees makes it as dark as twilight. A mile into the woods, they hear a faint music, like a harp. 20 seconds later the music fades away. Luther reminds the party of the rumours of deserters from the war are hiding out in the wood. The party keep walking. As they walk, Stefan sees something move behind him. Stefan calls out to the movement, but there is no response. They keep moving forward. They then hear the sounds of people talking. The party look around and can't hear the direction the voices are coming from. Soon the voices are gone. Stefan wonders if they have doubled back or become lost. The party decide to push forward. After some more time, Luther accidently kicks the hand of a very old skeleton on the ground in front of him. The skeleton has rusted chainmail on it, a rotted leather scabbard, a ruined wooden shield, and a rusted steel sword which was kicked away. A wave of mist rolls in around them. Luther makes a pray to Martha. Stefan lights a torch, but a gust of wind blows the torch out immediately, then the gust of wind disappears. Stefan lights a torch again, and it stays lit. Chanting and singing can be heard from the forest, and is getting louder and louder. Stefan things the chanting is coming from the north, Luther thinks it is coming from behind them. Luther and Stefan argue on the direction. They decide on North eventually. As they head north and more north, the voices around them grow louder and louder. The sound becomes deafening. Ginger gets out her horn and blows it, but it makes no sound. The party decide to retreat eastward. The sounds get louder and louder. Luther feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees a old man in his 70s or 80s with tattered clothes. Luther questions the old man, but the man just offers Luther a cup of tea. He introduces himself as Bartholomew the proprietor, and invites Luther in. Luther looks around and only sees forest. Luther calls out for help, as Bartholomew offers tea over and over, more insistently. Luther flees from Bartholomew and catches up to the party. The party sprint. 15 minutes later they break out the edge of the forest. It is nighttime. The moonlights reveals the Tuk-Tuk Mountains Ahead of them. They had been turned around while in the forest. The party set up a camp. Luther keeps watch as Ginger and Stefan sleep. After the 2 wake up form a sleep, it is still dark. Luther looks at the moon, and it is the same spot as it was when they came out of the woods. Luther wants to go back into the woods to escape this endless night, but Ginger & Stefan want to just head back to Waadsworth. Ginger hears the chanting. Ginger blows her horn, and it works. The group head westward. As they travel, clouds form and rain begins to fall. It is still night. Hours later, they arrive at another forest, which they assume is River Grove. Stefan concedes they have to solve this problem, and not run from it. Sounds comes from the woods. Luther blows his horn, and the party get surrounded by 6 centaurs with their spears out. These centaurs have red paint on their faces. Luther ties to talk to them about this endless night, but the Centaurs don't reply. Luther says they just want to leave, and a Centaur points north. The party just leave in that direction. The party head north. After some time the rain stops and the sky starts to lighten from the east. Wednesday, 14th December, 56 AoS The sun rises. Ginger promises to burn the Shadewood if they ever go back there. The party travel for half the day and get back to Waadsworth. The guards at the gate have no idea what Stefan is talking about when he asks if it has been "overly dark". The 3 sibling return to the Throne Estate. They meet with Uncle Joseph and Lord Thorne and report what they experienced in the Shadewood. Lord Thorne suggests it is a place that should be avoided. Lord Thorne then asks why he wasn't told that the family was hiring Kel Reginald. Lord Thorne remembers him under his command when he attacked Nixon. Stephan suggests that Kel Reginald thinks Lord Thorne is dead because he has been staying indoors wasting away. Lord Thorne insists in schooling Stephan in the training room a harsh lesson. Experience 525 exp each Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes